Bluebird
by kcabfy
Summary: "How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart? Or teach itself to start beating again?"
1. Prologue

**Guess who's back, back again? kcabfy's back, tell a friend. I can't even begin to explain how happy I am now that I've finally gotten the chance to write something again! I feel so happy. Literally. Anyway, I can guarantee that this story is only 5 chapters + a prologue and an epilogue, so that makes it 7 all in all. Unlike Vindictive, this would have shorter chapters.**

**Without further ado, I give you the prologue! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!**

**(ALSO THIS STORY IS RATED T FOR A REASON!)**

* * *

**Prologue**

December.

The month that Ally and I were supposed to celebrate our third year anniversary together; the month where we were supposed to visit the gigantic Christmas tree that is being placed annually in the middle of the state park. However, the events that led up to this day were very unfortunate—so unfortunate that I lost the one person that I don't want to _ever_ lose my grip on.

Ally. Just thinking about her name makes my heart sink down to my stomach. Trish had called me earlier informing me about the get-together she planned for our circle of friends this weekend. I told her I'll be coming, and that what's a party without its actual life? She scoffed, of course, big surprise. Trish and I aren't really the best of friends. Somehow, we find ourselves competing with one another to get Ally's attention; and in the previous months, Ally had been working on our relationship. She said that it's normal for the boyfriend and the best friend to feel irritated with one another, as they always have a tendency to feel like the best friend is trying to steal the girl from the boyfriend, or vice versa.

Anyway, I'm starting to reconsider my decision. I don't know if I want to attend that get-together knowing that Ally will be there as well. She's probably smiling and laughing now that she's free from our relationship. I don't want her to think that I'm the miserable one after the breakup. Well, I really _am_ the miserable one.

It has been two weeks since she decided to break it off. I know it was fault. I know what I was doing was going to hurt Ally majorly in the near future, I just didn't realize it would be that soon. If someone would be stabbing me for each day that I regret what I did, I probably would be dead by now.

* * *

_"Hey, have you seen Ally?" I asked Elliot, who's been filling up two red solo cups with boozed punch._

_Elliot shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her since she arrived." He replied. He took a quick glance at me before returning his attention back to the glasses. "Have you asked Trish or Kira to check the ladies' bathroom? She might be in there."_

_I just simply shrugged. "Haven't tried that out yet. Thanks, man." I said as I clapped Elliot's shoulder, which earned me a nod from him._

_Leaving the buffet table, I turned around and scanned the entire room looking for either Trish or Kira. Fortunately, Trish's curly hair had stood out making it easy for her to spot. I jogged towards her._

_"Hey, Austin." Trish greeted upon seeing me._

_"Hey, have you seen Ally?" I asked._

_Trish's face scrunched up in thought. "There's only six of us in this party, she shouldn't be that hard to find." She answered._

_"I know, but I'm just worried. What if she went off somewhere unknown?"_

_Trish stares at me for at least five seconds before letting out a laugh of incredulity. "Are you serious right now, Austin the Great? Ally is twenty. I'm pretty sure she can go where she desires, let alone handle herself." She replied to me, spotting Dez and grabbing him by the arm quite brutally. She asked him the same question, but Dez just said that after bumping into her ten minutes ago, he hasn't seen her since._

_No one knew where Ally was._

_"Oh, would you look at that?" Trish suddenly spoke up, pointing at the direction of the table where Elliot and I had been. "There's our little Ally-gator all along. See, I told you she didn't wander off to Narnia!"_

_Trish then switched her attention to Ally, who was just barely crawling out from under the table. "Ally, what are you doing?" Trish shouted as she stormed her way towards her. _

_I followed after to check what's going on._

_"Well, I was fixing an earring when Dez bumped into me and I dropped it." Ally explained._

_Trish nodded and tended to Kira, who just barely yelled out her name._

_As we watched Trish making her way to Kira, Ally tapped me on my elbow and mouthed that she wanted to go home. I didn't argue with her because what Ally wants, I make sure I give it to her. It wasn't like I'm spoiling her, but the look on her face every time I give her what she wants is enough to make me happy. Her happiness is my happiness. It's not like she's always asking for material things, anyway. First thing anyone should know about Ally is that she's not a material girl._

_After saying goodbye to our friends, of course Ally reasoning to Trish that she's tired and she has to wake up early for work tomorrow, we finally headed home. It was quite odd, to be honest, the ride back home. Usually, Ally would be filling me in about her day, the people she encountered, what she had for lunch, or if anything interesting happened to her today. And I, in return, would fill her in about my day as well. That's the kind of talk I enjoy the most with Ally._

_It was at that exact moment when I took a look at her expression that I knew something was wrong. Her face was cold and blank. Maybe she wasn't tired at all like she said she was. Perhaps something was bothering her at work and she just needed to clear it all up before heading off to work tomorrow. I wasn't sure. After I had clearly established that I know Ally like the back of my hand, I found myself digging in too deep trying to see any clues as to what this night could turn out._

_I turned off the engine and I had never seen Ally unfastening her seatbelt and storming off inside the house that fast. Of course, me being clueless as to what is happening, I got out of the car and in to the house as fast as Ally had managed. _

_When I came in, I immediately spotted her at our kitchen, drinking a glass of wine. She let out a sigh after downing the entire glass._

_"What happened to us, Austin?" Ally asked, never making any eye contact with me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked as I took a step closer to her._

_Ally, in return, took a huge step back. She must've sensed that my next instinct was to close the gap between us that was why she lifted her hand up to signal me to stop._

_"I've been keeping all this to myself for the past few weeks, and being at Dez's party made me realize that it's hard to fun when you have something weighing you down inside." Ally said._

_"Is something wrong? Did I do something that you don't like?" I asked._

_She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm done. I'm done with all of your bullshit! I'm done with all this pretending that you care about me! I'm done with all your fake concerns and apologies. I'm just—I'm just done with you, Austin!"_

_"Ally—"_

_"Don't even try to explain yourself. I know what's happening. Everything, in fact! I know what you do every night! I know that after you had cuddled me to sleep every fucking night, you would at least give yourself a good five minutes before you storm off with your empty-headed bitch!" I was about to say something when she spoke again. "Trish had said so herself! She was out with Kira last night and she saw you at a bar with a girl! And apparently, you were all over her twice as much as she was!"_

_"Ally, you don't know the story. If only I can find a way to tell you, you'd understand." I said, trying to reach her arm, but she only swatted my hand away every single time._

_"If you're confident about the loyalty you're contributing to this relationship, then why can't you explain yourself? Clearly you wouldn't be having a hard time if there was nothing going on." She retorted._

_"Please, just let me—"_

_"Like I said, Austin," Ally said, but this time, her voice was calmer, softer, almost to the point of cracking due to her held back tears. "I'm done."_

_"Ally—"_

_"I've been putting up with all your bullshit for a while now; I was actually waiting for you to come up to me and confess. If you wanted to end the relationship, you could've just said so. You didn't have to make it this hard. I would much rather prefer it if you straight up tell me that you're bored of me than going through all this. I've been patient enough, Austin, and lately, I'm growing tired."_

_I remained standing on my spot in the kitchen, just watching Ally completely leave the room. I heard her cussing at her shoes as she struggles to take them off. Soon enough, I heard her heavily marching up the stairs followed by a loud slamming of a door._

* * *

**Guys, I just want to announce that I've been nominated for the Best Austin&Ally Story of 2013. All that I'm asking for you guys, besides the reviews, is to go to this link (Which will be posted below) and comment that you're voting for me. Trust me, it won't take you over a minute. Thank you all, my lovely and loyal readers! I love you all so much! :)**

** www . fan fiction s / 9992329 / 1 / The-Best-Austin-Ally-story-of-2013 **_- Just remove the spaces._

**Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sad that only two reviewed the last time, but oh well, that doesn't mean I'm discontinuing this story. It gets better, trust me.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

That night, I regretted everything. From the moment Temptation had come ringing my doorbell, I knew I shouldn't have opened the door and invited him in. I knew from that moment that what I was doing was wrong, that it would hurt Ally massively if I continued doing it. But somehow, I couldn't stop. The feeling the alcohol provides me almost every night is so addictive, and the way some random girl's ass would rub on me is just so pleasurable that I just could not pry away.

Ally has her limitations. And often times, I have a tendency to want to go past it. I wanted to know how her skin would feel, taste. I wanted to show her how much I love her, but because of the limits she had set on herself, Ally's body is forbidden.

I shake my head to clear my mind of unwanted thoughts of Ally. Although she's already twenty, I still look at her as the fifteen-year-old I met in high school in my art class. Her face is not aging, surprisingly. In my eyes, she's still the fragile, innocent, little girl that every man is so afraid to touch, to break.

A sudden knocking on my door wakes me up from my thoughts. I throw the blanket off of my body as I quickly sit up. Ever since Ally had broke it off with me, I had been living in my old apartment as I made it clear to her that she gets to take the small house we had bought for the both of us. That decision was made as soon as I saw her still in her party dress throwing all my belongings out the door.

I look through the peephole to check who it is. I roll my eyes once I see that it is Dez. Of course, it had to be him. He's the only one left from our circle of friends who hasn't given up on me yet. Last Monday, Cassidy came over to try to get me out of my bed despite her animosity towards me; the following day, she declared she had given up. Tuesday, it was Elliot. He as well was done. Wednesday was Trish's day. She was a toughie let me say. She would go beyond the extraordinary just so I can get up from my bed and actually get some sunshine. Trish even came back on Thursday. I don't even want to go over everything that she had tried to do just so I would stop being a "burrito of sadness." Friday, she announced she's tired of my entire childish act.

Saturday, I guess the group had decided it's time for Dez to come over and surmount the Austin Challenge.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" Dez speaks through the sliver gap of the door and its frame.

Without saying a word, I open the door. Dez casually walks in but immediately stops in his track.

"Whoa, what the fuck happened here, dude? Did Auntie Katrina come to visit?" He asked. Clearly, he's talking about the actual hurricane.

"No, Trish did." I mumbled.

Dez chuckled. "No, Trish did." And who told him he has the right to mimic me?

"If you don't have anything nice to say, go away Dez." I allow myself to fall back on my bed, the pillow hitting me straight in the face making it harder to breathe. Awesome, I could just die right here, right now. Maybe if I were gone, Ally would be satisfied with her life because she has no Austin to worry about.

"I think you're supposed to say, _stay with me, Dez. Don't ever leave me._"

"Seriously, dude!" I lift my head up from the pillow to glare at him.

"Geez, I guess it's your time of the month." Dez rolls his eyes as he goes on with the teasing.

I've had it. Dez has officially reached my boiling point. I grab my alarm clock from my bedside table and aim it directly at his face. I throw it with such force, hoping it will somehow break his nose or better, dent his skull. Unfortunately, I forgot the fact that Dez has fast reflexes so he's able to block it on time.

"Are you fucking serious, Austin? Were you trying to chop my head off?" Dez bellows.

"Hey, at least I tried." I respond.

"Fuck you!"

I let out a laugh as I watch him bend down to pick the alarm clock from the floor. Without a warning, even though it should at least be expected, Dez throws the clock towards me. I'm lucky I still managed to block it with two pillows.

"You better be thanking God He still spared you a life." Dez spits. He turns to his heels to head to the door.

Watching him leave, I suddenly come to my senses that Dez probably is the only friend I have right now. I know that the second he walks out that door, he's gone. He has given up on me as well, just when I thought he wouldn't. And the moment that he's gone, I don't have anyone to turn to. I guess Dallas still counts as a friend but since he moved away, I don't think I can rely on him that much. Besides, he has other matters to tend to.

"Dez, wait." I say, stopping him from turning the knob.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I attempted to kill you."

"You should be. I still have a long life ahead of me and I won't let a douchebag like you ruin it." Dez answers without even giving me a single or quick glance. "So, I'm leaving."

"I'm really sorry, Dez. It's just that—it's just that the break up was too much for me. If you only know—if only Ally knows, the guilt is slowly tearing me apart. Every day, Dez, I'm falling apart. I need help. I need some serious help." I say with the hope that he will soften up.

With a sigh, he turns around and places a hand on my shoulder. He squeezes it gently before flashing me a smile—the goofy one, specifically.

"Okay, what do you want to hear first? Bad news or good news?" Dez announces, walking past me and situating himself on my unmade-for-days bed.

"Bad, I guess."

"All righty then, Trish, Elliot, and Cassidy think you're a fucktard, like a major fucktard. The worst kind, the horrible one, the Grinch who stole Christmas—"

"Dez." I warn. He often has a tendency to lose track of his thoughts.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." Dez clears his throat before speaking again. "Well, like I said, our friends basically think your Satan; secondly…" He pauses for a while before taking in a lot of air. "Do you really want to know?"

I nod in reply.

"Well," Dez sighs. "There's no secondly. I was just kidding. The good news doesn't exist as well. You should know by now that I always deliver the bad ones."

I look at Dez disbelievingly. I know I just apologized for my trying to kill him, but I just had this sudden desire to take it all back. I just want to grab that alarm clock and continuously smash his face with it. Obviously, I tend to be sadistic and violent when I become bitter and massively affected with emotional pain. Even though I'm a fucking killing machine inside, I managed to remain the angelic Austin on the outside; smiling like a fool, and trying to look like I need to shower myself with the holiest water in the event that I really did brutally murder this idiot in front of me.

"Hey, do you know what you really need?" Dez suddenly asks, standing up from my bed and walking over to the window. He opens the curtains wide to allow some light in. "You need some sunshine. You're so pale, Austin. We should go somewhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere, Dez. And I don't need some sunlight. I'm fine being in the confines of my bed and my dark room."

"Austin Monica Moon, stop being a ten-year-old! Get up, go out and see the world! Your earth doesn't revolve around Ally. You have a life so don't fucking waste it. Moping around is overrated."

"You're not the boss of me, Dez. Like you said, I have a life. That clearly means I get to control it the way I want to." I retort. "And right now all I want is to be in my bed."

"_Seriously, Austin!_ There's more to life than Ally! Trust me, you'll sooner get over this. Of course it will be hard since we're all friends here, but as time goes on, you will soon realize that all that is happening now is absolute bullshit in the future." Dez advises.

Surprisingly, for once, the idiot has a point. I guess I just had to hear those words from Dez himself to realize that all this moping I'm doing right now means nothing in the near future. All this would be a laughing stock as time goes by. I'll get over Ally; she'll get over me. As cliché as it sounds, all this is just a small bump in the road.

"Come on, we're going to Trish's coffee shop today." Dez announces. He walks over to my closet and throws me the most random set of clothes I have ever laid my eyes on. This idiot sure has a good taste in fashion. Make way, Sarcasm is coming through!

"Why are we going there?" I ask putting on the blue sweater Dez has thrown me.

"Uh, because today's her shift and I just had to get her in trouble with her boss." Dez answers casually like he's been asked the same thing over and over again.

"Dude, instead of trying to always meet her temper, maybe try asking her out someday. Trust me, that's a whole lot better." I suggest.

"Well, aren't you playing the matchmaker today?" Dez says in that annoying high-pitched voice of his. "Not trying to rain on your parade day, Moon, but De la Rosa's not my type."

I softly chuckle at his statement. "All right, whatever you say, Dez."

Grabbing my coat from the rack, we head out of my apartment.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the redundant swear words, but based on my experience, guys do swear a lot when they're so mad or hurt. And also, I based Austin's character on a friend of mine. So, excuse all the swearing.**

**Anyway, get me to at least 7+ reviews?**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't really have anything to say, but we didn't get to reach 7 reviews :( But anyways, keep those reviews coming! I love reading them.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I suggested that we take both our cars. Of course, Dez assumes that I said that just so I could escape and drive back to my apartment. To my defense, I pointed out that in the event that there's an emergency, I have my own way of transportation. Dez won't admit it to my face but we both know I won.

Trish's coffee shop is just an easy five-minute drive from my apartment, considering that both are located in the heart of the city of Miami. Dez and I enter the café and a bell jingles above us, letting the baristas know there's a new customer. I hear Dez cuss under his breath as we both notice that Trish's on cashier duty today. That can only mean one thing: Dez can't operate his mission to lower Trish's salary.

She catches our eyes the exact moment Dez cussed. She even gave us a wave, although mine is a bit reluctant. I know how she feels about me now. Before we didn't really get along well, and because of what happened last Monday in my apartment, I know her loathe for me is rapidly enlarging.

A waiter with short blonde hair walks up to us to inform Dez and I that there is already a new vacant spot by the far end corner of the café. Since it's almost Christmas and the weather is getting colder and colder, the shop is bustling with customers trying to warm themselves up with coffees and hot cocoas.

As we walk to our table, I can feel Trish's intense gaze burning a hole on my back. I'm actually starting to think that maybe she's harder to placate than Ally. Well, maybe because of the fact that I know Ally like the back of my hand, while I only know the person Trish portrays herself to be. I'm not trying to know her depths.

When Dez and I are finally comfortable in our chairs, the same waitress walks to our table. She greets the both of us with an alacritous tone of voice. She introduces herself as Jena before asking us what we would like to have. I just simply said I wanted to have a black coffee. While Dez is preoccupied with telling Jena what he would want, I walk over to the counter to speak to Trish.

"What do you want?" She asks me coldly.

"I just want to apologize for how I acted last Monday. I didn't intend to hurt you or scare you or offend you or anything." I say.

"You didn't have to be so bitter, you know? You're not the only person going through this kind of pain."

"I know that's why I'm saying I'm sorry." Trish is silent for a while as she organizes all the money in the register. I tapped on the glass counter three times before speaking up again. "How is, uh…how is Ally doing? Have you been speaking to her lately?"

Trish gently shakes her head. "It has been three days since we last spoke." She admits, finally closing the register drawer and looking me straight in the eyes.

I only nod my head as a response. "Is she, you know, doing well? I mean, like when you last spoke to her. Did she sound happy or is she as worse as I am?"

"Ally is hard to read, Austin. You should know that by now. There were days when she's all bubbly and sunshine-y, and then there would be days when she'll be moping around." Trish replies. "You can never really tell."

I nod again having nothing to say.

Trish nods her head at my table's direction. "Your coffee has arrived. You may not want to drink it cold." She informs.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." I say as I begin to reach for my wallet in my back pocket. I take out a five-dollar bill and orders Trish to keep the change. "Tell Dez I have to go somewhere and don't come looking for me. And no, I'm not going back to my apartment."

Trish only gives me a dismissal wave, and I gladly take that as my cue to leave. Stepping out to the cold air, my arms absently cross to somehow improve my body heat. I immediately got to my car and quickly hopped in. I just had to visit Ally. I need to see her, ask her how she's holding up. I know it's a shitty move, but who cares? It's been a while since I'd last seen her. I just need to get even a small glimpse of her face. Fuck it, I desperately _need_ Ally.

Turning my ignition on and then the blinker, I head out of the curb and take the usual route to the house Ally and I used to share. We only lasted a month in that house before she kicked me out. As I see the familiar stores and landmarks that Ally always admires, I find myself suddenly thinking about her. Well, I am always thinking about her. Sometimes I'll force my brain late at night to try to think of a way to get her back, to make her believe the real story behind why I was sneaking out. But I know it's going to be futile. Nothing I say will make Ally change her mind. She already decided and once she does, she sticks to it.

I turn the radio on to try to clear my thoughts, but every song that comes on just reminds me of her again. I remember the nights we spent driving around the back roads with the radio blasting and us singing at the top of our lungs. Ally preferred those drives with the car roof down. She likes the feeling of the wind blowing through her scalp. I don't know if she knows this, but she has this habit where she would throw her hands up in the air and then she would close her eyes and just allow herself to relax.

Each time she does that, I always forget to tell her how beautiful she looks. If she only knows how many times I took my eyes off the road, or how many times I had to swerve the car back to the correct lane. When we're driving like that, Ally is at her happiest.

Turning my blinker on, I take a sharp right turn to Ally's street. Our house is located at the first cul-de-sac, so it isn't really hard for anyone to find. I'm not sure if Ally is at home or at work, but I made sure to park my car at least a block away for safety measures.

The walk to her front door is probably the most nerve-wracking experience I had ever had. I don't know what to expect once I come face to face with her again. Would she have at least softened up a bit? Or could she have already forgiven me? Nah, I don't think so. Should I expect flying objects coming right at me? Do I need to secure my face just in case? With all these questions swarming in my head, I don't realize I'm already standing at her doorstep.

I did not hesitate to knock on her door. I did it immediately. It's not like I'm in a hurry to get this over with, I'm in a hurry to see her again. After doing my usual knocking pattern, I give her some time to get to the door. But she never does. I try knocking again, this time a bit louder than before. No one. For the third time, I'm literally banging at her door, so close to tearing it down.

"Ally!" I call out. "I know you're in there, so please open up!"

No answer.

"Ally, please I need to talk to you. I need to clear this all up!"

Yet again, no one's answering the door. Not even her cousin Madeline who often likes to come over and just hang out.

"Ally—"

"Austin!"

I briskly turn my head to where I heard the voice calling out my name. Squinting my eyes, I realize the person who called me was Mr. Butcher, the old landlord of the house for rent next to Ally's. Over the course of Ally and I living in the same house, we had grown fond of Mr. Butcher. He's a seventy-year-old man with white hair and likes to wear vests and golf hats. Often times, when Ally would be planting her favorite flowers and I mowing the lawn, Mr. Butcher would stop by and show us a trick or two about gardening. He would tell Ally tips on how to keep the flowers as healthy, if not, healthier. He also loves to offer apple juices and muffins.

He was the most affected when Ally and I broke up. He saw me that night loading my car trunk with my things and he questioned me whether I'm going to a business trip or was Ally and I going on a road trip? I will never forget the devastation plastered on his face once I told him I would be moving out of the house. I can't blame him, though. He probably thought of Ally and I as his own family, and the feeling is mutual. He is like our grandfather now.

"Mr. Butcher, it's too cold out today. What are you doing outside?" I ask as I walk closer to him.

He gives me a dismissal wave. "Oh, don't mind me, son. A man like me needs some cold air once in a while. Besides, my house is getting too warm." He answers.

I let out a small laugh. "Do you want me to help you change the temperature?" I offer.

"No, no. It's fine. I can handle it." Mr. Butcher says.

"Are you sure?"

"Why, you don't believe in my powers?" He jokes.

"All right, Mr. Butcher. If you say so." I say, laughing. "But you do know if you need some help, you can always count on me, right?"

"You are one fine man, Austin. I don't understand why Ally would let you go." Mr. Butcher says under his breath. He probably thinks I didn't hear it, but I heard it crystal clear.

Suddenly, I remembered why I was here in the first place. And it seems like Mr. Butcher also has the same idea.

"I take it your looking for dear Ally, am I right?" Mr. Butcher says, as he tugs on my coat to let me know he needs some assistance. I wrap an arm around his shoulder as my other arm is holding onto his own. He takes slow steps toward his porch. "Ally doesn't live there anymore, Austin. She came over to my house two days ago, saying that she's going away. But she did promise she's going to visit once in a while."

"Did she exactly say why she's moving?" I ask.

Mr. Butcher shakes his head. "I don't recall her mentioning anything. She just came over to say goodbye."

"But did she tell you where she's going?" I ask again, this time hoping that she at least told him something. Anything right now will be useful.

Once again, Mr. Butcher shakes his head in response. "I asked her the same thing, but all that she told me was that she doesn't want anybody to know where she's relocating. She said she wanted to start her life all over again." He says, opening his front door and letting us both in his "too warm" house.

"I don't get why Ally would do that." I say more to myself than to Mr. Butcher.

"Well, I don't exactly know what happened between the two of you, but it had seemed to affect her too much than it should. Maybe all that she needs right now is time: a time to think, a time for herself, a time for opportunities life offers her. Let her wander off for a while, Austin."

"I just really want to talk to her. She didn't even let me explain myself."

"Maybe it's because of the fact that her knowing the real story would cause her more pain. A girl can only take so much. Always keep that in your head." Mr. Butcher advises. "Do you want a muffin?" He offers as he lifts the lid off his pastries tray.

I shake my head with a small smile as I shrug my coat off. "No, thank you."

"Just let her be, Austin. Give her the time she needs, and if you two are really meant to be, only love has the power to lead her back to you."

I grow silent after that. Mr. Butcher has a point. With the way I'm acting: banging on Ally's door a while ago, asking Trish how Ally is doing, I'm actually not giving her the time she's silently asking for herself. All my actions will eventually lead to me finding Ally and forcing her to speak to me. I can't get her back like that. That'll only result into her distancing herself farther and farther away from me. What I need to do is weave my way through our tangles to be able to reach out to her again. This is going to be a long process because once Ally has put up her walls; it's going to be a tough job trying to take it down.

"I'll be heading off now, Mr. Butcher. Merry Christmas to you." I say, getting up from the couch to prepare to leave and to set his house temperature right. For all those years I've known Mr. Butcher, I know well enough the warmth and coldness he prefers.

"Are you sure you don't want a muffin, Austin?" He asks.

"No, really, I'm fine. Thank you, though." I reply, putting my coat back on. "Stay warm, Mr. Butcher."

With that, he gives me a wave and I step out to the cold. I let out a breath and a puff of cloud comes out from my mouth. I shove my hands in my coat pocket as I take the short jog back to my car.

* * *

**10+? Come on guys, I know we can do it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I love waking up to them.**

*** Guest: Thank you very much! I hope you'll like the rest of the story as well :)**

*** SakuraSpark: Thank you for complimenting my writing. I love to hear about them! :)**

**Anyway, here's the 3rd chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Walking inside Trish's coffee shop, the familiar smell of coffee beans being brewed welcomes me. The café is still as full as I left it, but this time Trish is not on cashier duty. My purpose in coming back to her café is not to make myself warm or because I'm craving for a "high-fashioned" coffee, I came back to speak to Trish.

A while ago when I asked her how Ally was doing, I had a sense that she's holding something back. In each time I ask her, Trish pauses for at least two seconds before providing me an answer. I had a feeling she knows a thing or two, and I won't be leaving this café until she tells me what it is.

Trish finally finishes waiting her assigned table and sees me standing by the entrance. She gives me a friendly smile before walking to the cashier to sub for the employee that apparently is taking a lot of time in the bathroom, as I have heard Trish muttering to herself.

"Austin, what brings you back here?" Trish questions when I arrived at the counter. "Oh, by the way, Dez is infuriated with you."

I chuckle. "I don't mind. Trust me, he can't go a day without talking to me."

"Has someone been feeding your ego, Moon?" She teases as she takes a butter knife from a dispenser to give it to a customer that asked her for it.

"Shut up, De la Rosa." I say, taking a look at the cups and coffee makers behind her. "Hey," I say nodding at the counter behind her, "your cups are disorganized."

Trish looks back and notices that there are a few small cups stacked with the larger ones, and vice versa. "Who does this? How hard is it exactly to determine which is small and which is large." She complains, groaning, while she furiously stacks the cups correctly.

"Anyway," I start, as I lean on the glass counter that contains every kind of pastry this café has to offer. "I went to see Ally and Mr. Butcher told me that she moved. Do you, by any chance, have any idea where she relocated?"

Trish freezes, but soon recovers as though to disguise everything that she knows about Ally's relocation. "I don't know. Like I said, I haven't spoken to her for three days. I haven't heard from her since." She says, nervously laughing.

"Come on, Trish. You're really not the most subtle person I've ever met." I reply as she finally finishes organizing the cups.

"I don't really know anything, Austin."

Trish sees a customer raising his hand and she tells him she'll be right there. She picks up a pad and a pen before walking over to the customer's table. Of course, I follow after her.

"Leave me alone, Austin. I'm working." Trish says once she notices I'm right behind her.

"I'm not going to leave unless you tell me something." I point out.

"If my boss sees us, he's going to assume I'm not doing my job right and he'll automatically fire me. I need this job, Austin, so please leave me the hell alone."

"Trish, please. Just…at least give me an idea where I can find her!" I beg, as she finally reaches her customer's table.

"For the last time, Austin, I don't know anything." Trish deadpans before turning to her customer. "Hi, my name is Trish and I'm going to be your server for today. What would you like to have this afternoon?" She says all that with the same cheerful voice as the waitress that served Dez and I this morning.

As the customer tells her what he wants, Trish briskly writes everything on her notepad. Still, I remain standing behind her. I never lied when I said I wouldn't be leaving until she provides me with any kind of information about Ally's current whereabouts.

"All right, your order will be right with you in a minute." Trish says with a smile before walking off fast towards the main counter where the cash register is located.

"Trish." I call out, going behind the counter with her.

"Austin, you're not allowed in here!" Trish warns pushing me away from my spot.

"But—"

"Can you _please_ just take a seat? Let me finish this order and I'll be right with you in a second." Trish cuts me off, bending down to grab a cinnamon roll after filling up a cup with coffee. She also takes out three pieces of sugar and creamer each.

I do not need to be told twice. I immediately take the vacant spot by the window and patiently wait for Trish to come. My right leg bounces up and down as I watch Trish bringing the cup of coffee and two pieces of hot cinnamon rolls over to her current customer. The guy looks up at her with a smile and Trish unhesitatingly returns it. After telling her customer to enjoy, she gives me a glance showing me her pointer finger. She goes inside the café's back room only to come out soon without an apron tied around her waist.

Trish sits down on the chair in front of me.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asks, intertwining her fingers together. "I only asked for a five minute break, so this better be quick."

"I want to know everything, of course." I answer.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Austin. Trish had informed me about her relocation. Like you said, Mr. Butcher told you that she doesn't want anyone to know where she's going. She's lost contact with Elliot, Cassidy, and Dez as well, except for me." Trish finally admits.

"Why would she do that? They're her friends!" I say.

Trish sighs. "I don't know either. But all that I know because Ally told me herself, she still keeps in touch with me because she, uh, how do I word this properly?" She seemingly asks herself. "Ally doesn't want anyone to know about her condition. She still keeps in touch with me because she wants to know how you're dealing with the breakup."

"So, basically she asked you to keep an eye on me?" I ask, suddenly feeling a tinge of hope build up inside. At least I know Ally still cares for me.

Trish shrugs. "Basically." She looks at me for a while before speaking again. "But you know what, Austin? Ally may seem like a tough girl, not showing any tears or emotions when other people approach her about her feelings, but I know she's as bad as you are today. If not, well, Ally's worse."

"Is there any way that I can see her or talk to her?" I ask in a voice so low it may sound like I'm mumbling to myself.

"All those times that our group had a get-together and Ally attended, why didn't you? You had a lot of chances, dumbass, and you wasted them." Trish blurts out. "For example, this coming weekend I organized another party for us. I'm pretty sure you're considering not attending because you know Ally's going to be there."

"I don't want to attend because I know she doesn't want to see me."

Trish reaches over the table and slaps my forehead so hard my head tilts back a little.

"What was that for?" I ask, my eyes widening at her.

"You said you wanted to see her and this weekend could probably be your last chance, and now you're saying you're not attending because Ally doesn't want to see you? I've never met a guy as dumb as you, Austin. You're basically implying that you're not strong enough to face her and fix this whole shit up." Trish scolds me. "Get this in your head, Austin: you're not trying hard enough."

"Trish!" Suddenly, we hear a roaring voice coming from the café's back room. Both Trish and I turn to see who it is. "Less flirting, more working!"

Trish turns back to face me before rolling her eyes. "That's my boss. I guess I have to go back to work now." She's about to get up from her chair when she situates herself back down again. "I hope what I said will serve as a motivation for you to pick your own sorry ass back up."

With that, she stands up and heads toward the back room.

"Trish!" I call her back. She turns to me and raises an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Can you get me a black coffee, please?"

"It'll be right with you." Trish replies.

Less than two minutes or so, Trish walks back to my table with a cup of black coffee in hand. She sets it down on the table right in front of me before walking away with a foolish smile on her face.

I don't know what that is supposed to be about, but when I pick my cup up to get a sip, I immediately understand. At the other side of the cup is a blue sticky note with Trish's familiar cursive handwriting. And what she wrote would definitely be the most expensive thing I will ever owe to her. I lift my head up to look at her and she only gives me a wink.

Trish had single handedly given me Ally's new address.

* * *

**Three more chapters and this short story is done! But don't worry, I have a new Auslly one-shot coming up after this, so better watch out for that :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, it's been a while. Sorry for the lack of updates, school has been keeping me tight lately. It's the end of semester so tests are coming up, and I have also been preparing for this upcoming state competition this February, so...yeah. I think that pretty much explains everything.**

**Anyway, here's chapter four!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Looking at her address for what seems like the fifth time on my way there, I want to smack myself at the back of my head to bring me back into my senses. Of course, Ally would choose a house by the countryside. She'd once told me when we were trying to make our very first pizza together that she wanted to live in a house far from the city; the countryside being the place she's trying to hint at. She wants her surroundings to be peaceful and free from any disturbing city life. And in the event that we did get married and had kids, she wanted our children to enjoy playing around in the fields rather than them thinking about their childhood and they picture tall, humongous buildings.

I've always known Ally will be a great mom someday. I imagine her, as the kind of mother who likes to dress her little girl up or make sure her little boy is handsome enough. She'll be the kind of mom who will hit me at the back of my head if ever I miss a school event that involves our kids. She'll also be the kind of mom who will tell bedtime stories to her children and fall asleep while doing so, thus spending the night in their bedroom.

I smile to myself at the thought of that. I've always imagined those scenarios with me standing by our children's doorway and listening to her soft, delicate voice that always changes every time she reads a different character's line. I've always imagined me carrying her back to our bedroom after she had fallen asleep between our mini versions of us.

That thought alone brings me bittersweet feelings. It's sweet to think of a life and family with Ally, but at the same time, there's a sour taste in my mouth as I think of the possibility that the man that will carry her back to their bedroom wouldn't be me. And all that I can ever want in my life is to be the man Ally will meet at the end of her bridal march.

After five minutes or so, I finally reach the border of the city and the countryside. The closer I get to Ally, the more nervous I become. I know she'll probably kill me right away at her first sight of me outside her door. She'll probably also murder Trish for giving me her address she struggles to keep as a secret.

I cannot be happier once I see Ally's car parked in her driveway. I know it's got to be hers. I can't be mistaking that customized decal of her alma mater. I park my car yet again at least a block away from her house.

Like how I was when I went to visit our old house together, I did not hesitate to knock. I did my usual knocking pattern for Ally to figure out that it's me. But the person I'm not entirely expecting is the one who opens the door.

"Kira?" I ask in total surprise.

Kira Starr has been one of Ally's closest friends throughout high school. She was like Ally's secret companion, the best friend outside her circle of friends. Each time Trish hasn't kept her occupied, Ally would spend most of her time if not with me, it would be with Kira. It wasn't long enough when Ally had introduced me to her. The three of us became the ultimate trio, well, the _secret_ ultimate trio. It wasn't like we're trying to hide Kira or something. It was unexplainable, what we were doing back then. If our circle of friends were so rebellious, the three of us were even worse.

Presently, Kira stares at me with wide eyes as if she's just seen a ghost. "Uh-oh." She mutters before slamming the door close. Unfortunately for her, my hand and foot are fast enough to stop it from completely closing.

"Kira, please, I need to talk to Ally." I say through the gap.

"No, you can't!" She yells back, trying so hard to force the door close. "You're not supposed to be here, Austin. You're not even supposed to _know_ this address."

I force myself through the rather wide gap of the door and that's when Kira realized it's no use fighting with me anymore. I'm too strong and big for her. She lets out a heavy sigh before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Austin, you need to leave now!" Kira warns.

"And why should I?" I reply.

"Ally's not even here!"

"Well then, I'll wait for her to come back!" I answer, situating myself on their orange couch.

Kira gasps and then scrambles to get me out of the house. "I say that's a very bad idea. Austin, I told you before you can't be here! Ally's going to kill me if she finds out you're here—"

Suddenly, the front door opens and in comes Ally with an armful of grocery bags. She closes the door with her foot and turns around with a smile probably meant just for Kira. I stand up and her eyes widen.

"Austin? H-how did you—what are you doing here?" Ally's voice started as soft and surprised and then transitions into pure anger. If I know, she just wants to throw everything in her reach at me.

"Trish gave me your address." I say in a low voice.

Ally presses her lips together and tightly closes her eyes. It's her tactic of mollifying her temper. "I am so going to fucking kill her!" I hear her muttering through gritted teeth.

"Look, please don't punish Trish for this. I was the one who forced her to give it to me." I say in defense of our dear friend.

"But she still gave it to you." Ally is quick to answer.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Kira simply taking the groceries from Ally's arms before walking away as she knows it's none of her business to be meddling in our situation. She goes out of the house and set off to who knows where.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I really am." I practically bend down to my knees in front of her. I know it's really cliché and dramatic and all, but if that's what I have to do to gain Ally's forgiveness and her immeasurable trust, then I'll do it. With all my heart and soul. That's how important she is in my life. Oh, whom am I kidding? Ally is my life.

Ally avoids my eyes, though she allows me to hold her hand. That alone gives me hope that she still has a soft spot for me. Somehow, somewhere inside her heart, she's still saving up a space for me to occupy. I know Ally. She can't let go of something or someone that easily once she's fully attached to that thing or that person.

"Austin, get up." Ally commands, still not meeting my eyes. "You're being childish."

I stand up to my feet, whispering: "So I've been told."

My shoulders relax when she finally turns her eyes away from the wall to gaze into my eyes. The water around her eyes are the perfect evidence that she's about to cry. All that I ever want to do at the moment is to kiss her and hug her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, that we're going to fix all this tangled up mess.

But I can't do just that. All that it will result to is Ally pushing me away.

Ally sniffs. She reaches out to touch my arm, but then soon realizes what she's about to do so she quickly returns her arm back to her side. "I—I—I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay, Ally. It's okay if you want to hug me…or something." I say, trying to fight the urge to just grab her and engulf her in an embrace.

"I can't…Austin. I'm supposed to be mad at you." Ally voice rises at the end.

I'm kind of surprised that she's taking all this collectedly. She's not screaming at the top of her lungs, she's not pushing me out the door; she's not launching deadly things towards me. I take that as a good sign. Perhaps this can be the sign that she's had her well deserved time, that she's ready to face our problem once again.

"I know you're supposed to be mad. You should be. I know what I did was wrong and I should've ended it as soon as it started. I'm really sorry, Ally. I really am so sorry. If I have to say that I'm sorry every single day just for you to forgive me, then I'd be willing to." I run my hand through my hair as I puff out a breath.

All of a sudden, without a warning of some sort, Ally just starts punching me on my chest. Punch after punch, it shatters my heart even more into pieces. I try grabbing a hold of her wrists to stop her. I managed but she's still struggling, so I grab her entire body and envelop her in my arms. I feel her relaxing against me and I smile because of that.

"Get out, Austin," Ally whispers into my chest, "before I change my mind."

She pulls away from the embrace.

"Change your mind about what?" I ask as Ally spins me around and forces me towards the door.

"Just go, Austin!"

"Ally—"

"And don't even think about coming back!" With that, Ally slams the door at my face for the second time.

Well, that escalated a bit quickly.

* * *

**20? :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely reviews last chapter! If you loved the previous one, I can guarantee that you'll love this even more!**

**So, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Two weeks after that incident with Ally, it's officially Christmas day. Trish held a party to celebrate Christmas Eve, and to no one's surprise, Ally was missing in action. Although Trish is completely infuriated with me despite the pity she showed me at the café, Dez, on the other hand, had gratefully calmed down and had forgiven me. So I at least still had one friend in that party.

Now as I prepare to go visit the gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the state park, I feel beyond odd because I got used to getting ready knowing that Ally will be going with me to see it. This year, obviously, I'm going alone.

I head out of my apartment as I put my beanie on. It's the same one I've been wearing to this event ever since Ally saw it at a local clothing store and thought I'd look handsome on it.

The car ride isn't that long so I arrive at the state park with the usual Miami holiday traffic in ten minutes tops.

I usually like to visit the tree at around four or five in the afternoon as it is usually the time where there are less people. Also, Ally likes to go there at that time because that's when the crew turns the lights on the tree. They turn it on in a very fascinating way, like they will start from the bottom of the tree and the lights will work its way up to the very tip of the star.

After finding a good parking spot, I weave my way through the augmenting crowd to get to the tree. The snow is falling down just like Ally would have loved. She said it makes everything feel and look so romantic.

I smile at the thought. People around me are probably assuming I'm out of my mind, smiling by myself. I reach the tree and I admire its design for this year. The lights' animation makes it look like there are raindrops falling. I take one of the ornaments in my hand and I find myself smiling again.

What I love the most about this Christmas tree is that people get to provide an ornament with their wishes written on it or attached to it, and the staff assigned to decorate the tree gets to hang every ornament up.

Ally likes to give the drummer boy ornament and I like to give the little sparkly angel ones. And each year we visit, Ally and I would race each other in finding our ornaments. The winner gets to have _the_ extra churro, as we like to call it. I know it's a lame prize but churros mean everything to the both of us.

This year, sadly, I don't have an ornament to find because I don't have anyone to race with. I don't have a reason to buy that extra churro anymore.

While the crowd starts to rapidly increase in number, all of a sudden I hear someone sniffing and occasionally sobbing at the other side of the tree. I furrow my eyebrows as I slowly circle the tree to see who it could be. I don't care if it's a stranger. It's Christmas anyway, so everybody should be happy; but the closer I get to the other side, the more I see whom the person is.

I stop in my tracks once I see Ally in her familiar red coat and black beanie with the pompoms at the top. She has a hand over her mouth, possibly trying to control her sobs, as she doesn't want to grab that much attention to herself. I can see that some people are already noticing her, and there's actually a guy that's contemplating whether to walk up to her or not.

Well, I won't let that guy get to her first so I immediately walk towards Ally.

She jerks convulsively the second I place a hand on her shoulder. "Austin, what are you doing here?" She asks, eyes widening.

"I think you know why." I simply respond. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

Ally looks at me in disbelief. "I just wanted to see the tree this year. Why? Am I not allowed to do that anymore?"

"I don't know, Ally. You told me last year you won't go here alone because you might feel jealous of the couples lurking around. You told me you'd only go here if I'm with you." I reply, looking at her with a cocky smile.

For a while, Ally avoids my eyes, occasionally stealing a quick glance to check if I'm still looking at her. She lets out a sigh soon, having realized that what she's doing is pointless. "Fine," she says, putting her arms up in surrender. "I came here in hopes that I would, uh…"

Ally pauses, obviously holding back whatever her reason of going here is.

"In hopes that you would what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

I know how much I'm making her uncomfortable at this moment.

"I was hoping I'd somehow find you here." Ally finally blurts out in a low voice.

"I knew it!" I mutter with a teasing smile plastered on my face.

Ally can try to hide it as long as she wants to, but I can never mistake that ghost of a smile creeping upon her lips. She can turn away or look down but I know what I saw. And that makes my heart warmer.

"Can you slow down, Austin? I can't quite keep up with your ego." Ally jokes, finally realizing that her hiding is useless. Even if she tries to hide that she's smiling, she can't do that forever. She has to face me any time soon.

I let out a laugh so loud; I attracted a lot of unwanted attention to myself. "Don't try to hide that smile, Ally. You know how much I love seeing you smiling because that's when you're at your most beautiful." I comment.

Ally's smile abruptly falters and she turns away. There's suddenly an awkward ambiance around the two of us.

"Did I—did I say something that you didn't like?" I inquire. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Ally shakes her head. "No, no. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just that…it's just that I'm supposed to be mad at you, remember?"

"Keep lying to yourself, Ally, but I know—_we_ both know that you're not mad at me anymore. Of course, there's still some anger somewhere but it's now only just a tinge."

"No!" Ally half-yells. "You're wrong. You don't know what you're saying."

"Why? Don't tell me that after all this time you've distanced yourself away from me, you didn't even had that single day in your life when you thought of me? I know what I did was obviously unforgivable, but—"

"Can I—can I ask you a question? Austin?" Ally questions as she fights an oncoming sobbing session.

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you leave…that night?" She asks as she looks down at her shoes.

"Because you threw all my stuff out the door and I just felt that there's no way I could change your mind. I took that as a sign that you want me completely out of your life."

"If you only know, Austin, I was standing by our bedroom window watching, _waiting_ for you to come walking back to our front door and knock and convince me more that you're worth another chance. I was waiting for you to look up to give me one last glance. But you didn't." Ally's voice cracks by the end of her sentence. "If you didn't leave, I would've changed my mind."

_Fuck you, Austin._ That's all I can say to myself at the moment. I was stupid enough not to turn back or even look up the window to see if she's looking down at me. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! If I were given the chance to give an advice to my eleven-year-old self, I'd tell him that when that time comes, he should go back inside the house and persuade harder to make Ally think he's still worth a chance.

"I'm really sorry. If I only know Ally, I wouldn't have thought twice about going back." I reply, looking down at my shoes as well.

"I—I have something that I read on the Internet while I was working," Ally says as she reaches inside her coat pocket to retrieve something. It was a piece of paper. "I didn't know what I took this with me, but, it was so beautifully written that I had to jot it down on a piece of paper. I reread this passage the night after you unexpectedly showed up at my house, and that's when I realized that maybe it being beautifully written wasn't my reason for copying it down, perhaps it's because it reminded me so much of you."

"Can you read it for me, Ally?" I request.

She slowly nods her head as she unfolds the paper in her hands. She takes a deep breath before starting.

_I used to think I couldn't go a day without your smile. Without telling you things and hearing your voice back. _

_Then, that day arrived and it was so damn hard but the next was harder. And I knew with a sinking feeling it was going to get worse and I wasn't going to be okay for a very long time. _

_Because losing someone isn't an occasion or an event. It doesn't just happen once. It happens over and over again. I lose you every time I pick up your favourite coffee mug; whenever that one song plays on the radio, or when I discover your old t-shirt at the bottom of my laundry pile._

_I lose you every time I think of kissing you, holding you or wanting you. I go to bed at night and lose you, when I wish I could tell you about my day. And in the morning, when I wake and reach for the empty space across the sheets, I begin to lose you all over again._

Ally sniffs again before folding the paper and placing it back inside her coat pocket. She glances up at me and her lips wobble in an attempt to not let out any tears.

"That was…it was beyond beautiful, Ally." I comment.

"All those days that I was away from you, even though what you did hurt me right to my very soul, I realize how much I needed you. I lost you, Austin, and I would never _ever_ forgive myself for letting that happen."

Ally officially loses it. Her head bows down as her shoulders violently shakes. Without hesitation, I grab her small frame and engulf her in an embrace. Although she's not returning the hug, I'm fine with it as having Ally in my arms is enough to content me. Everything feels good when she's close to me.

"Hey," I say, taking her chin and gently tilt it so she will look at me. "Don't cry now. We may not have our ornaments up in that tree, but I can still buy you that extra churro."

Ally wipes her eyes, a genuine laugh escaping from her lips. She reaches something from her coat pocket again and soon produces a small drummer boy ornament. "My little musician demanded to come with." She announces.

I reach into my pocket as well to take out my small angel ornament. "So did my angel." I say as I lift it up and give it a little shake.

We turn to the tree at the same time and hang our ornaments side by side. Ally snakes her arm around my waist and I do the same thing. She leans her head on my arm before sighing. Assumingly, it's a sigh of contentment.

I can't even begin to explain how fortunate of a guy I am. A douchebag like me doesn't deserve an angel like Ally. I don't even know how she's able to forgive me after all my wrongdoings and unfaithfulness. I don't deserve, Ally. She deserves someone better, someone that will actually treat her like she's his queen, that without her, he's nothing. And yet, she chooses to go back to me.

What did I do to get this lucky?

"Come on," I urge her. "Let's go get that churro before they run out."

"Okay." Ally answers, giggling.

As I turn to my heels to head to the direction where the churro stand is, Ally grabs my hand and pulls me quite hardly back to her. I'm about to ask her why she did that, but I guess I don't have to as her soft, delicate lips presses against my cold ones.

The snow continuously falls as we continue kissing. Her hands find its way to my neck, while mine finds her waist. Desperate for oxygen, Ally and I pull away, but maintains our position. We're just standing there gazing at each other's eyes before the both of us start to lean in once again.

Gosh, I will never get tired of her lips.

"Come on, those churros won't wait for us." Ally says against my lips as she tugs on my coat's sleeves.

I give her lips one more peck before grabbing her hand to fetch our first love: the extra churro.

* * *

**The poem is written by the awesome Lang Leav! Visit her site at longleav . com! Anyway, this isn't the end! We still have the epilogue to watch out for ;)**


	7. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue, guys! I can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing this story! I loved reading everyone's thoughts about this. It sure was fun writing this even though it's just a short one. But don't fret, I might be posting an Auslly one-shot tonight :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"There's like a minute left, guys! Where the hell are Dez and Trish?" Cassidy announces as she prances around the room frantically.

Elliot groans as he resumes typing away on his phone. "I don't get why you're still asking us this question? It's Dez and Trish we're talking about! Them being in a room together is already chaotic, what more now that you've asked them to buy the cake and that the flavor is on them?"

Wide-eyed, Cassidy stops her pacing before slapping her forehead. "Ugh, so stupid! Why did I do that?"

"You were too busy on the countdown, you're not aware of the decisions you're making in life right now." Elliot answers.

"Hush now, you two!" I scold after pouring myself a drink on a solo cup. "They'll come sooner. Trust me, they're right out the door now, Trish of course yelling at Dez to ring the doorbell."

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Cassidy comes to open it, and the first thing we hear is Dez and Trish bickering about the _adventure _they had buying the cake. Trish said that Dez wanted to go all out with cake, while she defends that they don't have that much time so they have to hurry.

Ally comes standing next to me and I smile down at her. "Is this what it feels like being a parent of four hyper children?" I quietly ask.

She slaps me on my arm before giggling herself. "I guess so."

"Oh, my gosh, there's ten seconds left!" Cassidy shouts.

Soon enough, the six of us start counting down. The moment we reached one, Elliot, Cassidy, and Trish blow out the horns while Dez pops the confetti out, filling the room with glossy papers.

"Dez! The cake!" We hear Trish exclaiming.

"What about it?" The clueless Dez replies.

"You completely showered it with confetti!"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't aware!"

"Gosh, why do you have to be so dumb?"

"Oh, now I'm the dumb one?"

Ally nudges me in my elbow as Dez and Trish are still bickering. I look down at her, smiling.

"Happy new year, Austin." She greets.

"Happy New Year to you too, Ally."

Ally grabs my glass and raises it as if she's going to do a toast. "To another year of us."

"And to more years to come."

With that, Ally lowers the glass and grabs me by my shirt. Her lips quickly attach to mine and it is one New Year's kiss I will never forget for the rest of my life.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short, but, that's all that ever is to write about the epilogue :)**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing, and don't forget to watch out for the one-shot I was talking about!**


End file.
